


roses for briar rose

by MxBBadperson



Series: love songs for no one [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brainwashing, Dreamwalking, M/M, Mind Control, Vergil Makes Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Decisions And Does Not Regret It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Vergil visits Dante.(After ruling the world, Vergil comes to Dante.)





	roses for briar rose

Vergil dismissed the gathered demons. Their voice grated, and he could feel the bloodlust rising. He stood up, smirking at their flinch. He walked out of the throne room, shoes clicking against the spotless floor. Everything was unblemished, everything in its place. 

He walked deeper into the castle. The click of his shoes replaced by the muffled thumping on the carpet. Eyeless servants turned towards him as footsteps grew nearer, the threads running through their lips shimmering. They turned back to their work. Good. 

He came to a stop before a wall of vines. It was thick with long, sharp thorns and large red roses, the air heavy with a saccharine sweetness. They retreated into the walls to make way for him. A steel door with rose details was behind it. He took out a silver key from under his vest and opened. It clicked shut behind him. Vergil ascended.

There were windows up the tower but nothing could be seen but the vines. Vergil didn't care about the outside anyway, everything that held value was in here. Up there. The saccharine sweetness grew stronger and stronger as Vergil went up the tower. It became near unbearable when he reached the door at the top. It was a steel door with differing rose details but it opened to the same key. 

Vergil quickly closed the door. He breathed in the sweet scent, it was unbearable and he fought off the revulsion. He turned around to face the bed, ignoring the glowing artifact on the bedside table. It was huge four poster bed with shimmering curtains and a red comforter. In the middle was Dante, peacefully sleeping. 

Vergil looked at him. He walked towards the bed dazed. Dante was still here, no one had taken him away, no one could take him away. He took off his coat and put it on the chair next to the bed. 

He sat down on the bed. He touched Dante's face then tucked a lock of hair behind an ear. He picked up Dante's hand, stroking the palm. Here in a place no one could be at, no one could look into, he was allowed his weakness. Vergil brought the hand to cup his face, nuzzling it and pressing a kiss on the palm. 

He put it back down, eyes still on Dante's face. No arrogant tilt of mouth, no smart remark, no glittering eyes. A thought came to Vergil unbidden. What if he made it all go away? No tower, no vines, no sleep, just Dante in all of his sharpness. Vergil breathed in the sweetness.

No. He came this far, built all this and just throw it away? Such foolishness. He touched the glowing artifact and let its energy flow through him, quelling the urge to break it. He lied down next to Dante. He turned Dante's face to him gently so they would be face to face. Vergil touched his forehead to his and he fell asleep with a sigh. 

When he opened his eyes, he was by the window of the library of their childhood home. Vergil looked around in amazement. Out the window beyond the boundaries of their home was nothing but the void but Vergil paid it no mind. He stood up and walked through shelves, his fingers touching the books' spines. 

'Vergil!' Dante called out, his voice unbelievably young. Vergil heard the door slam open. 'Vergil! Where are you?' Dante asked distraught. Vergil came out of the shelves and Dante launched himself at him. His head curled under Vergil's chin.

'What's wrong?' Vergil asked. 

'I had a bad dream,' Dante told Vergil's shirt. 'We were fighting and then you weren't there.'

Vergil hugged him. 'It was just a bad dream, Dante. Nothing to be scared of.' He lead Dante to the window and sat down. Dante returned to his position and Vergil smiled at it softly. He put his cheek on the top of Dante's head and hugged him tighter. 'It was just a bad dream,' he said softly. 'There's nothing to be scared about.'

Except there was. Dante's nightmares, Dante's awful memories were something even he was powerless to fight. It grated but he could change them. Change them to something new, something better, something that won't hurt him anymore.

'I'm right here,' Vergil said. And that was true, he was there and he would be there when Dante woke up. Truly woke up. 'You'll feel better soon,' he promised. He will. Vergil will make sure.

**Author's Note:**

> so i guess it's not stockholm syndrome because dante doesn't know he's been captured?


End file.
